


Consequences

by mergatrude



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (The Railway Series by Rev W. Awdrey)
Genre: Drabble, Other, defiling children's television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise unreservedly to everyone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise unreservedly to everyone.

The Fat Controller was very angry. "I am very disappointed in you," he sputtered, scowling at the naughty engines. "You have caused confusion and delay." Percy blushed with shame, his red face clashing horribly with his bright green paint. "We're sorry, sir,' he said, "But Diesel told us that when people are very best friends they often do this." The Fat Controller's round face became redder than ever and Percy's driver covered his face with his hands. Several of the workmen snickered. Thomas said nothing, merely wheeshing with relief as the breakdown crane lifted Percy carefully off his coal bunker.


End file.
